falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Daytebayte
Hello Daytebayte, I'm old and I think Fallout should be just like an idealised version of what it was twenty years ago. Yay for mysoginy! CaptainCain (talk) 10:39, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Detroit world-building Thank you for all that. I really don't have too many solid plans for settlements/communities beyond what I have so far, so your imput would be appreciated. I do need to do a lot to flesh out what I've built so far, so if oyu want to add to Detroit, that would be great. Quick question; whereabouts in the city is David (etc) Plop located, just so I don't trip over you? I assume downtown based on what you said about high places and the like, especially given that he fought the Army of Revolution KayEmm (talk) 12:54, November 27, 2017 (UTC) Gratutious Promotion I don't know if you're interested in other fandoms, but I run the Transformers Fanon Wiki. Admitedly it's not that fancy and tends to be a bit more free-from, but if you're interested in doing some world-building feel free to check it out. Darthfish (talk) 23:24, December 10, 2017 (UTC) Raider leaders Hope it's okay, but I dropped a mention of David David David David David David Plop and Mrs Mothrapickles in the Henry Wainwright Towers article as raiders that the leader there wanted to ally with. I asume neither of them are big on alliances, but I thought I'd check with you first anyway. Whoops. I'll remember next time. I'm planning a larger Scrap Dogs article, so when it's up I'll let you know; again, didn't want to step on your toes or the like, since you've got the lead on Detroit raiders. Also, I love Smartmind. Clearly he (it?) is the greatest genius in the whole city. KayEmm (talk) 14:03, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Grand Central No, it's great. Another strong settlement fits perfectly with what I'm planning. Feel free to knock this one out of the park, as I love what you have so far and what you've done with one of Detroit's iconic buildings. KayEmm (talk) 22:05, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Revolutionary War I've written up a full history of the Revolutionary War, building from both your articles and mine. Please feel free to edit it if there's anything I've messed up with your fanon or to ad anything you think would be useful. KayEmm (talk) 02:00, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Thanks very much for the edits. You're like my proofer or something! Also, I loved your addtion KayEmm (talk) 05:24, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Collaberation If you did ever want to add something on to or connect something to my Fanon, please feel free to do such. Just let me know after the fact so I can OK it or edit as needed KayEmm (talk) 00:53, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Midwest Brotherhood/Colorado Border War Feel free to add characters/locations to this. Really, the only thing I've defined is the outcome of the conflict and the commanders of both sides. KayEmm (talk) 08:00, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Raid-It and other Collaborations Feel free to attach material to Raid-It if you want; just let me know afterwards so I can give it a once-over. You also inspired me to make a few changes to the article myself. I'm going to extend to you the same counresy I extended to User:KayEmm; if you want to add something to my fanon, feel free to do such and just let me know about it via some moderately obvious means. Take care and happy writing! Darthfish (talk) 13:16, February 24, 2018 (UTC) It looks good to me. Thanks again for giving me the heads-up Darthfish (talk) 12:20, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Vault 61 Just a little something I whipped up. Tell me what you think Darthfish (talk) 14:19, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Zeta Tech and thanks First of all, thank you very much for your words. Thanks also for the picture; I'm sure I can find a use for it. David (etc) Plop living in the Zeta Tech tower is fine; my plans for the building only involved the underground portion of it, so as long as he stays out of there, it's fine. Feel free to edit as needed KayEmm (talk) 06:10, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Nemesis (they like toast) I'm not worried. So far he seems to be mostly angry that he's not getting special treatment, and has escalated it to Fandom Central. His beef is that I'm providing fair, even-handed moderation. It's not like I'm banning people for not following rules that I didn't write down or anything. Darthfish (talk) 09:39, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Annnnnnnd he's gone. My newest arch-nemesis was defeated while I was asleep. He cried to Community Central, they said 'yeah, no'. Now I have no idea what the hell he was thinking, but my best guess based on his language was that he was engaged in some sort of absurdist moon logic masterplan to take over the wiki. Either that or he really was a hyperbollic manchild who was having a tanty because he couldn't get his way. I meet the strangest people. Darthfish (talk) 11:36, March 9, 2018 (UTC) New project Not trying to rush you, Dayte, but I was wondering about the status of that next article you were working on. Just so we can get things in place for the new project. As allways, though, take your time and have fun. I'm liking the way Cass Wary is shaping up so far, even if she isn't connected to anything. Darthfish (talk) 12:33, April 22, 2018 (UTC) A reminder to tone down Cass Wary if you didn’t see the post on its talk page. MongoosePirate (talk) 12:58, April 22, 2018 (UTC) AoR allies Would you like to do a write up for Mrs Mothrapickles/Cake or Death as Army of Revolution allies on their page? Otherwise I can handle it if you want KayEmm (talk) 00:19, July 6, 2018 (UTC) More images I thoight these two would be great for that idea you had KayEmm (talk) 00:13, July 18, 2018 (UTC) User points Yeah, I don’t believe I’ve ever seen a four-way tie. MongoosePirate (talk) 04:38, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Congradulations on your unique acheivement, Dayte! KayEmm (talk) 06:08, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Top Nine-ers > Now to fight to the death for ten points Challenge accepted Darthfish (talk) 05:34, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Dookin' wikkit Darthfish (talk) 02:58, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Seattle Article I saw that you recently made an article in the Seattle area. Since you said it was a major settlement and I have a lot of articles in that area, I would like to write about its relationship with the other Seattle city-states/groups, specifically King’s Council (the main raider coalition in the area). We can talk about specifics further if you want to. MongoosePirate (talk) 08:48, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Re: That Car Uuuurrrgh. Darthfish (talk) 05:20, September 7, 2018 (UTC) I am the beloved husband ofr Irma. Or Matilda. Darthfish (talk) 08:16, September 8, 2018 (UTC) The Gentlemen How's this for a potential logo? KayEmm (talk) 06:24, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Collab with JBSecondToNone Hey there! Thank you so much for the kind words! And sure if you want to work on a collab some time then sure that sounds pretty good! ^__^ JBSecondToNone (talk) 10:22, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Hey there! Sure that raider idea sounds pretty good. If you got some ideas then lay them on me! ^__^ Also, thanks for the kind words about my character pics! I'll let you in on a little secret of mine: none of them had been changed too much from their original templates. Jennifer is Female Face 12, Dinah is Female Face 3, etc... Trust me, what I changed with those templates is minor at best; the rest of it is hair and (sometimes) clothing mods, and finding decent enough lighting to take the picture, lol. JBSecondToNone (talk) 12:09, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Oh yeah, I get what you mean about the raiders and their lack of character beyond being a bunch of puppy-killers and what not. As it happens, I've been thinking about expanding my Coltrane Siblings characters and turning them into a full-blown raider gang that's all one extended family--a Coltrane 'Clan,' if you will--run by a ghoul raider warlord who is over a hundred years old and related to most of them in some way. So if this raider community of yours is in the south west, you think there's room for this chaotic rabble of inbred idiots? ^__^ JBSecondToNone (talk) 00:11, October 4, 2018 (UTC) That sounds like a plan! Will they be bosom buddies or each other's worse enemy? I think either way both gangs are going to be a pretty fun bunch of heartless raiders. Do you have a name for your donut guys? If not then maybe something to do with Slocum's Joe? (That is the donut place, right? Or am I thinking of...what is is, Spuckies?) The Slocum Joes! Okay, that was bad... Anyway, beside the Coltrane Clan (definitely calling them that, lol) and your donut guys, will there be any more gangs? Also, if Not-Nuka-World is in the south-west, where is it in relation to the locations already there--the NCR and such? JBSecondToNone (talk) 02:24, October 4, 2018 (UTC) I think something like a truck stop, an old army base or even something like a sort of strip mall sounds pretty good as a basis for Not-Nuka-World (we seriously need a better name than that, lol). And yeah, I agree that the locale would have to be somewhere close to Salvation. And good job on those seven characters! I've only come up with concepts for four for the Coltrane Clan--or six if you want to include the original Coltranes, Red and Joonyur: * Big Mama Coltrane, matriarch of the Coltrane Clan: a 100+ year old ghoul who is related to all of them in some fashion. * 'Firebug' Coltrane, who is obsessed with fire. * Crazy Bubba Coltrane, who is kind of a mad bomber type of fellow; lots of bombs and grenades. * Otis Coltrane, wielder of the most feared armament in the wasteland...a squirt gun! Yeah, clearly this is going to be an awesome little raider town. (Sorry for the late reply!)JBSecondToNone (talk) 01:49, October 7, 2018 (UTC) That Pic That's perfect. It's the suit at it's best. Darthfish (talk) 04:24, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Raid-It Go ahead and knock yourself out. Darthfish (talk) 11:06, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Also, you inspired me to tweak the article a little more. Found something new for Raiders to complain about Darthfish (talk) 01:51, October 10, 2018 (UTC) I liked your new additions! Darthfish (talk) 02:11, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Congradulations! I don't know how you did it, but you're in the lead for the first time ever. Well done! KayEmm (talk) 01:18, November 30, 2018 (UTC) Seattle Worldspace I had an idea for a small article set in Seattle. Would you be OK with me dropping it into Tacoma or the Redmond Barrens? You can edit it after the fact if its an issue. KayEmm (talk) 00:29, December 3, 2018 (UTC) Detroit House of Corrections Hello there. I am new here and I wanted to ask you a question. I saw your mention of the Detroit House of Corrections in the Vault 61 article and came up with some ideas. I just wanted to know if you had any plans for the location yourself? If so that's cool and I can move elsewhere. I just thought it would be cool to build something that ties in to the rest of the Detroit stuff. GrimWing77 (talk) 06:28, December 13, 2018 (UTC) Cool cool and thanks. I've started the article now; let me know if it causes problems for anything you've done. And yeah, I've got a disord account. Something up? GrimWing77 (talk) 02:19, December 17, 2018 (UTC) Celebrating the Trilobite I had not noticed until you pointed that out. Well there you go. I suppose that means Kay will be there soon too. Darthfish (talk) 02:47, December 23, 2018 (UTC) Reasons Razors You're good. I can't think of anything else that needs doing first. KayEmm (talk) 01:05, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Messiah Badge Welcome to the club, looks like this isn't such a sleepy place anymore. MongoosePirate (talk) 00:10, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Congradumalations Welcome onboard. Can I offer you some canapes? Darthfish (talk) 02:59, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Gentlemen That's perfect, thank you. GrimWing77 (talk) 04:57, March 7, 2019 (UTC) Re: Radiators Go ahead and knock yourself out. Darthfish (talk) 02:22, April 24, 2019 (UTC) Discord Thank you for the invitation and it's a pleasure to meet you! SpiderTee (talk) 14:14, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Vault 61 Whipped this up if you wanted to add it to the Vault 61 article KayEmm (talk) 12:33, December 10, 2019 (UTC)